


Dance with Me

by Dustbunny3



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Their first dance isn’t their last.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Back onto new ships! I saw a gif set of their dance in the anime and was inspired.

It becomes a routine of sorts since their first spin around a dance floor, Ami-chan seeking out Makoto when their group hits up a party or celebration and disperses among the crowd. The two of them will go their own ways, giving anyone else a chance to ask first, but Ami-chan always comes back around before too long and asks, “May I have this dance?”

As if it isn’t a given that Makoto will say yes. Almost as if Makoto would prefer to dance with someone else instead.

Makoto couldn’t remember if asked when she last looked forward to a dance with someone else. They’ve long passed the point that Makoto bothers looking over the boys who consider and dismiss her in the time it takes to look her head to toe– or head to knee, in many cases. Instead, she plants herself on the wall and watches the crowd for that familiar smile to come her way, her hand twitching for the one she knows will be held out for her.

It occurs to her on one such occasion, as she stands waiting through the first two songs, that perhaps it’s time to let Ami-chan know.

So decided, she pushes away from the spot she’s claimed and ducks into the crowd. As she does, she considers how long it’s been since she’s slouched to hide her height from potential suitors and has to smile. She doesn’t go far, keeping an eye out on her spot through the throng of dancers, and it isn’t much of a wait before she sees Ami-chan come out of the crowd there and look around, lips shaped around a little _oh_ and eyes touched with disappointment.

Makoto doesn’t let her be sad for long. She straightens up and strides out, heart beating in time to the music, and catches Ami-chan’s shoulder with her fingertips as she’s about to go off again. When Ami-chan turns to see her, smile jumping into her eyes, Makoto holds out a hand, forces square the shoulders which had rounded with sudden shyness, and asks, “May  _I_ have this dance?”


End file.
